List of recurring and minor Emmerdale characters
Ever since the first episode, there have been thousands of characters who have appeared on the show in a minor, guest or recurring role. They still have a role on the show today, whether it be a member of the emergency services, a friend of a regular character or someone who only passes by the village briefly. The first See also: 1972 minor characters The first ever minor character was Alec Saunders (played by Alan Tucker), who appeared in Episode 1 and was never seen again. The first recurring character was the role of Barney, a postman who was regularly seen drinking in The Woolpack. Played by George Malpas, Barney appeared intermittently between 1972 and 1978. The first unnamed character and first medical professional was a Nurse in 1972. Most guest roles An actor who has played the most number of minor characters is actress Maeve Larkin. Larkin has appeared in ''Emmerdale'' in 8 roles: * Sian Harper between March and April 2005. * An unnamed physiotherapist in September 2008. * Dr. Eve Solomon in April 2010. * An unnamed solicitor in October 2012. * An insurance rep in October 2014. * Dr Parsons in December 2015. * An unnamed doctor in February 2016. * Suzie in October 2018. Police Police play a pivotal role in the show, as many of the characters find themselves in trouble, or in harm's way. And so it is up to the police to come to the village and sort things out. A great number of officers, detectives, sergeants and inspectors have returned to Emmerdale time and time again, with some villagers even getting to know their names, and vice versa. Other characters, such as Abi Peterson and Nancy Ryan are not just used for their job but are active players in storylines. PC Mike Swirling, who has appeared sporadically since 2004, is one of the longest running minor characters and with well over a hundred appearances to date. The recurring officer with the most appearances is Ian MacArthur, who appeared in 182 episodes between 1980 and 1993. Some of the officers who have appeared multiple times include: Medical professionals Doctors, nurses, paramedics and GPs are all typical character types that return to care for regular characters. Dr Cavanagh was a minor character that was promoted to a regular in 2018. Doctor Jermaine Bailey was another character who appeared for a few months before also being promoted to a regular character for the whole of 2016 before he left. Fire services Firefighters are also vital in the 'minor character' category and show up whenever there's a fire. They are less used than the police or medical characters and so there is less chance of returning characters. Recurring and minor characters who happen to be firefighters include Jez Hudson, an unnamed fire officer (played by Phil Croft) and Ted Barker. Romantic interests Some minor characters arrive in the form of a romantic partner of an already established character. Sometimes these can transform into fully-fledged regular characters too, but others act as just a plot device. Good examples of these characters introduced as love interests include: * Flynn Buchanan * Alex Mason * Karen Moore * Ed Roberts * Kasim Sabet * Darren Thompson * Lynn Wallace Family See also: Families Some recurring characters happen to be related to regular characters, which is a good excuse for sporadic visits. The Dingles See also: Dingle family The Dingle family are one of the most popular, and probably biggest, families on ''Emmerdale''''. ''Many members of the family have appeared as main characters, with numerous still in it. However, the show has always found a way to explore the extended family appearing in minor, guest or recurring roles. The Dingles who have appeared in a smaller capacity are: Pets Others Longest runnning minor characters See also: List of longest running characters List of prolific minor characters See also: List of appearances See also * Minor characters * List of longest running characters * List of appearances Category:Lists